Afterlife
by UltTiger
Summary: My first fan fiction...This is just a some events after the end of anime. DON'T EVEN OPEN IT UP IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE ANIME  SPOILERS !  Basically I wasn't too satisfied with the ending and decided to continue the story for a bit.


**Important disclaimer:** As with all fan fiction stories, the writer (In this case me, yay!) holds no rights over the content. So I don't own anything at all. Don't sue me pls? :D If by any means you content owners want this offline, just ask...

**Age rating:** Im not too good at giving content a age rating, since frankly I think that the concept of age ratings sucks, but guess this should be **Teen**, since there is implied love making scene, sleeping in same bed and kissing&hugging. This fan fiction doesn't contain any violence, so if the sexual thingies aren't taboo, you're free to go!

**Why I hate age rating system? **But now since I've got space here, I can rant a little about age rating systems :D :

I don't thinks that age is any sort of indication in how mature the person is. There's 8 year old kid who can withstand any sort of violence and sex scenes and then theres 28 year old person who can't stand a drop of blood let alone sex scene (Ohh...Morality problems :) ). Theres quote by me "I think that if they ranked all games in PEGI system one step lower, it would give at least somewhat corresponding rating, but oh no!". Then in video games have you realized that now when they can produce better visuals, every game is suddenly PEGI 18? So therefore we can determine that the age ratings in video games are very much determined by how good the game looks. Makes sense, no?

**Summary: **This fan fiction is a snapshot of the life of Elen & Reiji (Ein, Zwei [#1, #2]) assuming that Reiji survived the bullet at the end of the anime. So well...I didn't plan this beforehand (This is also my first fan fiction) and it's just some sort of impulse writing thingy so excuse me if the flow isn't too good and/or plot sucks. Be gentle (but honest; I don't mind critique but I DO mind flaming) when reviewing, but by all means please review!

**Afterlife**

Elen woke up on her bed. The room was wallpapered bright almost white but little cream colored paper with darker flowers here and there. The window was covered by curtain but from the gaps light flowed to the room leaving rays in the air. Dust particles danced in these rays and Elen was forgotten for a moment to marvel the beauty of it.

In the room was a antique desk and closet. Over the desk were forged passports and other papers whereas in closet were clothes. The floor was covered by light brown carpet, which was warm and comfy by winter she remembered.

Next to her sitting body was her partner, Reiji. They had bought the house together when Reiji was able to leave hospital after being shot at Mongolia. That is, they had lived together for complete year. Inferno had leaved them alone, and Elen was very grateful of that, although the fact that they had assumed Reiji was dead and the couple lived under faked names might had something to do with it.

They weren't officially married although everybody thought of that. Elen wondered if it was even possible to get married officially with fake names. Not just officially, but officially officially.

She took a glance at clock which showed that it was 6:12 in morning. Her inner clock was very accurate and she was sure that she'd woke up at exactly six, but had she then zoned of for full twelve minutes or was the clock wrong. Either way she had to climb out of the comfortable bed and get dressed.

Even though they tried to get out of their old lives, she couldn't feel comfortable without her guns and Reiji felt same way, after all there were Inferno searching for them. The fact that guns had to be hidden within her clothes had made some restrictions to her clothing, but fortunately or not so fortunately she had been raised always to assassin so her tastes had developed according to that.

She dressed up very neutrally as she always did; a bystander would non-mistakenly assume her of a regular schoolgirl. Reiji knew better and therefore he was the only person she knew who could understand her and for that she loved him.

After she had clothes on, Elen walked up to kitchen to cook breakfast. They had to face it, nor she or him could cook a proper food. Fortunately Inferno hadn't thought to empty their payment bank accounts before they had withdrawn them dry and they certainly had no lack of money and could eat at fancy restaurants when outdoors. The only limiting factor on that was the fact that students generally weren't rich and they had to blend in mass.

Fried eggs and toast was ready promptly and she sat down at the table to eat.

Elen heard noises from their bedroom as apparently Reiji had finally woken up. After a moment he appeared at the doorway and and took a seat at the table too.

"Hello", he greeted.

"Hi", Elen acknowledged.

Reiji took a toast and egg to his plate and started to eat too.

"So Reiji...What are we going to do today?", Elen started their daily routine.

"Dunno...It's not like we have anything mandatory...Have you any plans?", he answered Elen's question.

"Not really...", Elen muttered and then continued more confidently, "But speaking of mandatory...We shouldn't forget our skills just yet. Do you want to go at the shooting range?".

"Sure. We could go hiking after that too.", he said.

"Sounds like a plan.", she approved.

At the shooting range there were many different persons, different wealth classes, different ages, different choices of weaponry, but the one constant there was: Each and everybody was concentrating on hitting the paper with as much accuracy as possible. There were only two persons who didn't even bother to concentrate; Elen and Reiji. Nobody paid too much attention to the duo, but after a while someone noticed something very strange: How could these two hit with such precision with pistol on rifle range. Slowly peoples heads started to turn in marvel.

"Reiji...We stick out too much.", Elen whispered sounding little irritated.

"Y-Yeah...We should have missed few on purpose.", he said.

"We'd better be leaving before someone remembers our faces.", she said and they put their guns away and walked out of the room embracing each other.

"Whoa...", one bystander marveled, "and they didn't seem to even really try."

"I've seen good shooters but nothing like that...Never; They were just...kids...", someone answered.

As they walked outside the shooting range, Reiji glanced his wristwatch, "Hm...It's 12:34, wanna stop by that coffee shop. It doesn't look like a restaurant frankly, but sure beats our cooking".

"Yeah...Let's go.", she said chuckling little, so they walked in to the house.

Inside were yellow painted walls and few tables each holding place for maximum of four people.

There was a display window advertising the products sold in the shop and behind it was old woman who cashed out the orders.

"What would you want, Elen?", Reiji asked Elen.

"How about sandwich.", she answered.

"I'll guess I take same as her.", Reiji told the woman.

After they paid and received their lunch, they walked to a table next to the window.

"So according to the plan, next we're going hiking.", Elen asked.

"So it would seem.", Reiji shrugged.

"And exactly where you were intending on going?", she asked.

"Well...According to my map if we take a metro or bus, there's a small hill covered with forest close enough in west. I was planning on climbing that hill.", Reiji answered and showed the hill to Elen from the map.

"Okay. But that will take the whole day to get to the top. Are you planning on sleeping there too?"

"Well...I bet stars look more beautiful away from the town."

"Reiji...Are you that much of a romanticist."

"Well...Now that I remember my past...I used to just lie in a grass field staring the night sky. It was how I spent majority of my nights back then...And my grades went down accordingly. It's very relaxing; truth to be told, it's underrated activity."

"I've... missed so much...", she stuttered.

"Then It's good opportunity to catch up!", he cheered Elen, "You could relax for a while too.".

"Okay...Let's go then.", she said quietly.

At the bus Elen was sleeping her head resting on Reiji's lap.

"Elen...You don't need starry night to relax after all it seems...", Reiji whispered.

After they had travelled a while, Elen started to tremble.

"Are you having nightmares?", Reiji asked and brushed her forehead. His fingers felt sweat in her forehead.

Reiji pulled Elen up and hugged her sleeping body towards his covering as much surface as possible as if shielding her from something, "Don't fear Elen...Im right beside you...". Her tears dropped to his clothes.

Suddenly Elen grasped Reiji back as strongly as she could muster. Slowly the trembling stopped but she was still sobbing.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare, Elen.", he claimed.

"Y-Yeah...sorry...", she answered and pulled back from his body.

"No sorries. Im here for you. No need to hold back tears.", he said.

"Thank you, Reiji", she exclaimed and hugged Reiji again and kissed him to the mouth.

Elen and Reiji left the bus at the appropriate stop and started walking towards the hill after Reiji had went to buy something from a food shop. Soon enough they entered the old forest. Most of the trees were oaks but there were many others too. The floor layer was covered by bushes excluding few occasional paths.

Couple made their way silently for some time, but after a while, when the day had turned to night, Elen said, "Reiji?".

"Yeah?", he asked.

"What do you want to do with your life now?", she asked.

"Well let's see...I want to live with you, then it would be nice to travel across the globe with you. Those two things come to my mind instantly. Why such question out of sudden, Elen?", he said.

"I...was just wondering...about something...", she said.

"About what?", he asked, but Elen didn't answer but instead said, "We're at the top.".

Apparently Elen didn't want to tell him what she was thinking or found it too hard to tell, Reiji thought, but he should let it slide for now.

"We ought to start fire.", he said, "I bought some sausages from the town".

"Okay", Elen said and started to look for firewood as did Reiji.

After few minutes they had fire burning and were grilling sausages on it.

As they were sitting next to their fire eating and looking up to the stars from their vantage point where they could see big cities at the horizon, Reiji said, "Actually the light emitting from the cities is also rather beautiful", and pointed his finger towards the light bouncing upwards to the sky over the city.

"Yeah, it is. If you don't know the cause it would look almost like a magic...", she said staring at the spot in marvel and then continued, "Actually many things in life are beautiful if you just stop to pay attention to them...".

"What you have on your mind, Elen?", Reiji asked with curious expression.

"Earlier today, I zoned out for 12 minutes to look dust particles dance in light emitting from the gap in curtains."

"It's funny how nature can be so beautiful at times. There's two types of beauty in world my friend, the efficient things and then there's unnecessary things. Unnecessarity is made by human and the efficiency by nature. Cities are made by man and the light emitting from there is a example of unnecessarity. Then there is example of efficiency...Elen.", Reiji said quietly.

"Wow Reiji...You sound like romanticist philosopher.", Elen said.

"Well...Guess that could be a quote from cheap love-novel but...The thing is that it isn't quote from anywhere and I sincerely believe that way. Elen, you're most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Reiji leaned towards Elen and put his left hand behind her back and kissed her to the lips.

"There's nobody interfering like there was in that bus...", he said, "I finally figured out what you meant when you asked what I want from my life too, Elen.".

"Well what?", she asked surprised.

"We could have some kids to pass on our legacy, Elen", he said.

"Reiji, you really are the only person who understands me...", she said as the couple kissed again and fell to the ground in passion.


End file.
